I Couldn't Hold It In
by CrazyNarutoChick
Summary: Naruto doesn't want to complete another easy mission and what does he do to get out of it? He farts!


Hello again everyone! This is a small NaruHina one-shot! It's set during Shippuuden but there's no specific time it takes place. I hope you all like it and I would appreciate reviews at the end. Thank you and enjoy!

I Couldn't Hold It In

The sound of birds chirping could be heard coming from the open windows behind her. Tsunade lazily sat in her chair in the Hokage office casually enjoying a small cup of sake. She closed her eyes, letting the hot liquid run down her throat, leaving a trail of heat as in traveled in her system. She slowly opened her eyes, lazily rolling her eyes to the small stack of papers to the right of hwe sake bottle near the end of the table, giving off a small snort in the stack's direction. As she was to serve herself another sip, loud knocks echoed in her office from the door. Tsunade's eyes widened as she realized she was about to get caught drinking on the job again. She jumped in her seat, hiding the cup in a nearby drawer and reaching for the stack of paper but it was too late…the door was already slammed shut.

"Drinking on the job again, ehh Baa-chan?"

"Naruto? You're back already? That was quick," she replied at the young man in front of her, trying to avoid the topic of her drinking on the job.

Naruto stood a few feet from her desk with his famous foxy grin spread across his face. He had grown taller over the years, his face now developed into that of a handsome young man. As a ninja, his improvement was what amazed her the most. He had achieved a variety of jutsus and techniques; and even mastered his master's signature jutsu, the famous Sage Mode, maintaining it twice as long as his master.

"I'm the future Hokage! What do you expect? Of course it was easy," he replied, his grin growing as he locked both his hands behind his head, using his left leg to casually lean back. "Baa-chan! You didn't answer my que-" He didn't even get through his sentence as a light knock interrupted him.

"Master, I'm coming in," the voice announced as the figure opened the door, making her presence known with a slight blow as they closed the door.

"Ah! Hi Sakura-chan!" greeted Naruto as she walked up to his right.

"Hi Naruto, Hello Master," she greeted both, holding both her hands behind her back with a small smile.

After greeting her student, Tsunade turned to the stack of paper on her desk, lazily skimming through. Naruto looked over in her direction again and noticed the sake bottle once again.

"Oi Baa-chan! You've been drinking again haven't you?"

"I have a mission for you Naruto," Tsunade cut in, trying to change the subject once again.

_Sigh_ "Ok fine what is it?" He asked. Within seconds of his answer, Tsunade began briefing him on his next mission. Naruto's eyes widened, as he felt a series of gurgles shoot through his stomach. He brought his left hand up and wrapped it around his stomach, hardly taking in a single word that she was saying.

"Ne, baa-chan…" Naruto whispered, going unheard to Tsunade and continued talking.

"Baa-chan…"

Sakura looked over to her team mate and her eyes widened as she saw him grabbing his stomach in pain. "Naruto! What's happening? What's wrong?"

Naruto's eyes shut in pain, trying his best to fight off what he was feeling. Sakura's outburst got Tsunade's attention and quickly shot up from her seat. Naruto gripped his stomach harder and lost his balance, crashing onto the desk, accidentally knocking down the bottle of sake. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as the bottle crashed on the floor, the liquid spilling all over floor. A few seconds after a loud fart echoed throughout the office, Sakura's and Tsunade's eyes widened as they heard it.

"Ahhhhhh~!...That felt sooooo good! That's the last time I eat ramen and drink milk for breakfast," he announced with relief wearing satisfied grin on his face. Unknown to the oblivious Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade had lost their temper behind him.

"Ehh? Why does the atmosphere suddenly feel…d-d-dead…ly?" He slowly turned around to find an angry Tsunade and Sakura.

"Brat! How DARE you spill my sake all over the floor?" Tsunade roared at the young man, the yelling not ending anytime soon. Naruto never felt this scared in his life. It seemed Sakura's anger turned into killing intent...something dark and sinister. She looked like a giant compared to his, cracking her knuckles looking down at her team mate.

"_ARGH! Naaaaaarrrrruutttoooo! How DARE you be a pig and FART in front of a LADY!" _Sakura's voice echoed in the office. Naruto took the hint there to dash towards the door and RUN FOR HIS LIFE!

Naruto made a break for the door not even bothering to close it and ran down the Hokage building into town.

**Meanwhile**

Hinata was taking a relaxing walk enjoying the breeze on this wonderful day, a small blush present on her face. He closed her eyes and let out a sigh, stretching her arms in front of her and placing them back on her sides. As she did so, she began to feel the breeze pick up…fast. She opened her eyes and as she did so, she noticed an orange, black and yellow blur pass by her. At that moment, time seemed to slow down. She turned her head surprise to try to get a better look of what ran by her, bringing her right hand up to her ear to try and keep her hair from blowing into her face. Within seconds, the blur was gone, leaving her standing in place completely dumbfounded.

_Wait! Wasn't that…?_ Once again, Hinata felt the wind pick up and another blur appeared in the same direction the last blur headed to a few seconds ago.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she saw her boyfriend of two months standing in front of her, having hardly broken a sweat.

"Hinata-chan! I was about to pass you for a second! Hi!" He greeted with a grin on his face.

"Na-Naruto-kun what are doing? Why are you running so fast?"

"It's because I was-"

"_NARUTO!_ Where the hell are you? GET BACK HERE!" A voice roared in the distance, the couple's head turning in that direction. Hinata quickly turned back to Naruto with a confused expression present on her face.

"Naruto-kun what happe-"

"Sorry Hinata-chan! Can't talk, gotta run!" He leaned in to give her a quick peck, " I love you! I'll tell you later bye!" And with that, he took off once again. Within seconds, a pink and red blur passed by Hinata in the same direction Naruto was heading.

"I wonder what happened, "she said out loud to no one in particular, staring out in the direction the two blurs headed.

**Around 35 Minutes Later**

Hinata was still on her stroll around the village a few miles from the business district of the village. Looking up, she could see the figure of a person approaching in the distance. When the two walked closer towards each other, HInata was able to recognize the figure as Sakura holding something, dangling it along with her.

"Ah! Hinata! Perfect timing. I have something for you, "she greeted approaching his team mate's girlfriend.

"Ah hello Sa-Sakura-san," she greeted in return with a small smile on her face.

"Hinata, I believe this is yours," she announced, holding up a chibi Naruto the size of a small puppy by the collar of his jacket with a stream of (anime tears) running down his whiskered cheeks in front of both of them in her direction.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" She gasped, bringing her hands up to reach to him. She gently took him from Sakura's grasp holding her against her, Naruto instantly nuzzling his face into her chest. "Wha-what happened?"

"This idiot spilled master's sake and then FARTED in master's office!" Sakura emphasized the word, getting closer to the chibi Naruto in his happy and safe position, screaming at him for what he did. "So I decided to chase after him and I'm sure after what he just went through, he's now learned his lesson."

Naruto whimpered as he gently raised his head to meet Hinata's gaze with his face still buried in her chest.

"Sa-Sakura-san please accept my apology on his behalf-"

"No Hinata! You didn't do anything! This idiot is the one that needs to apologize for farting in the presence on a lady!" Naruto let out another small whimper looking over at Hinata almost as if waiting to see if he should say anything. She gave him a warm smile and Naruto nuzzled into her chest again. He turned his head and stuck out his tongue at Sakura and made another innocent face at Hinata.

"Naruto you UGH!" Sakura yelled out, storming off angrily with both her hands balled into fists at her sides. Naruto returned to his regular size, a couple inches taller than her and gave her a toothy grin as he brought his hand up, interlacing their hands together watching Sakura walk off.

Hinata returned his gesture by giving his hand a small squeeze, looking up at him and giving a small giggle. Naruto turned around, and the couple headed off in the opposite direction.

"Na-Naruto-kun, I think you could have held it in," she said with another giggle.

Naruto looked down at his girlfriend laughing, "Actually I could have but I knew Tsunade was going to give me another lame mission so that got me off the hook!"

* * *

That was it for the small one-shot! Please review and I hope you all liked it!


End file.
